And, Action!
by TheRealEvanSG
Summary: When Flowey throws famous YouTuber Sean Feelgood right into Undertale, the sixteen-year-old is faced with the enormous task of completing the game's Pacifist run... but in real life. Luckily, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and all the rest are there to fill him with Determination. The only problem is that Sean was never able to beat Flowey, not even when Undertale was just a game...
1. I Really, Really Hate Yellow Flowers

Chapter 1: I Really, Really Hate Yellow Flowers

It was the dead of night on the fourteenth of March, a time when most high-school juniors would be doing one of two things; either frantically finishing up piles of homework, or slumbering peacefully. But Sean Feelgood is not the name of your average highschool junior, and as such, I was not doing either of the above. On the contrary, that night I had chosen to stay up and finish a very important project that had nothing to do with school...

"DAMN YOU, FLOWEY!" I cursed for the umpteenth time, red-faced and eyes blazing brighter than my computer as the laughter of the flower in question filled the entire screen. I slapped my gaming desk in exasperation and winced at the resulting throbbing of my hand.

...But did, in fact, have everything to do with YouTube and Undertale.

Spitting fire at the annoying boss battle I had failed to win yet again, I sighed deeply and leaned back in my blue swivel chair. I switched to my Papyrus voice - - being a Youtuber with a twenty-episode Undertale playthrough series, I had a voice for each character in Toby Fox's work of art. I was currently making an online mockery of myself as I attempted to get past Omega Flowey and those _disturbing as all get out_ save file force-loads. I ran a strong, meaty hand through my chocolate hair, wiping sweat off and yawning. It had been a long night of video-gaming indeed. I'd spent an entire _hour_ so far attempting to defeat this single boss. I kind of sucked at the combat system in this game. I shuddered at the thought of my obligatory, future Genocide run, and consequently going hand-to-bone with Sans.

"Well, folks, that's all for today," I sighed into my mic. I used a cheap headset I'd gotten from Best Buy for a mere ten dollars; the only thing my cheap mom would've let me get in the first place. "One hour makes for one _freaking_ long episode, and I'm so tired I think I might just sleep until Christmas. Unfortunately, I've been having quite the... bad time with this boss fight. Obvious Sans reference aside, this has been _SeanBon_ , and I will see you all next week!" I yawned deeply, mentally cursing myself for staying up so late. "Like, comment and/or subscribe if you enjoyed this video. _Goodbye_!"

My finger smashed the fiery red "Stop Recording" button like a hammer, and I yawned again. It was getting to be an epidemic.

I contemplated what to do with the sixty minute video. Uploading it would probably take a lifetime, and I wanted to be sure to be awake when it aired on the Internet, so that I could get in a thumbnail _before_ it got any viewers. Last time I'd uploaded over night, all my fans had complained incessantly about the lack of my usual thumbnail for my Undertale series.

I could feel sleep crawling in the back of my mind.

With yet another yawn, like an exhausted lion, I decided, "Eh, I'll just leave it in my computer for now. My fans can wait another half-day."

Contented with the decision, I brought up my recorder to the forefront of the screen and hit the "File" option on the top bar. Several different commands expanded down, and from these I selected "Save As." After a moment of thinking, I named the video something witty and saved it to my Undertale Recordings file. The task complete, I closed my recorder and shut down Steam. I closed my laptop and threw myself onto my bed, which lay right next to my gaming desk.

"Sean," I mumbled to myself as sleep lowered my heavy eyelids, "you really need to work on your dodging skills."

I surrendered to slumber.

But in my extreme grogginess I had forgotten to do one thing that would change my life forever: I had neglected to close down Undertale itself. My game was still exactly in the Flowey boss fight. And as I slept obliviously, I had no idea that my computer was slowly folding open of its own accord. The screen blazed to full brightness once more. The face of Flowey filled the screen, and he laughed maniacally.

"You need work on your dodging skills, you say?" the transformed flower chortled. "I agree. After all, Sean... you _are_ quite the _IDIOT_."

Thin, blue streams of light curled off the screen, snapping and sparking like lightning. I turned over in my deep sleep restlessly, just in time for the unearthly lightning to strike me straight in my chest. My eyes snapped open. I couldn't see anything, and pain filled the essence of my being. Confused and scared, I did the only thing I could do... scream. The sound filled the room, bouncing off the walls, my bed shaking beneath me.

And, then, quite suddenly, the scream ceased.

The lightning streamed back into my screen, and my computer slammed shut.

My bed was empty.

* * *

I woke up all alone in a dark void, the intense blue light that had just filled my vision burning dots in my eyes. I could still feel the burning in my chest, despite whatever the hell that had caused it obviously not being there anymore. The spots in my eyesight were reluctant to fade. Eventually, though, they did just that, and I was able to fully see nothing.

Yeah, that's right: Nothing.

All around me was a complete and total absence of mass. It was like I had woken up lost between dreams. Nothing existed in this unnerving, black world; not one single star, not one single atom apart from those which made up my own body. I lifted my hand; somehow I could see it. This singular fact baffled me. How, in this entirely empty world, was I able to make out my hand? That had to mean light was coming from somewhere, and so bouncing off of my body and reflecting the colors to my eyes. Yet if such a light source was present, I was unable to tell where it was.

"Hello?" I called out. I was sixteen-years-old and a very proud man, yet I could hear the fear in my voice. "Is anyone out there?"

How I was able to speak at all blew my mind, too. If this really was a void, I shouldn't be able to breathe, much less create sound, for there should be no air for the vibrations to bounce off of.

My skin crawled with fear. What the _hell_ was going on? I had to be dreaming or dying. Those were the only two logical explanations. I hung in space indefinitely, completely and utterly freaked out. My brain was going wild with theory after theory, each one crazier and more terrifying than the last.

And then, quite abruptly, I was falling.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WH- -" I screamed in a panic, windmilling my arms pointlessly. My world had suddenly changed from complete blackness to mysterious, purplish stone walls, and a bright blue sky miles above me. In the split second I had to take in my transformed surroundings ( _Definitely a dream_ , I decided subconsciously), I inferred that I was in some sort of deep, vertical cavern.

Well, crap. If I hadn't been dying before, I most certainly would be after the impact from this fall.

 _WHAM_.

Said impact arrived barely a millisecond after the thought flew out of my mind, but it didn't hurt quite as bad as I had briefly imagined. Sure, it knocked the air clean out of my lungs. Yes, it left me gasping and retching for a solid five minutes, as my brain attempted to sort out just _what the hell was going on._ But I was alive, and fairly uninjured at that. Something incredibly soft had broken my fall for me; that much I could feel. When I had regained my breath enough to scramble to my feet, I was able to realize I had fallen on a bed of yellow flowers.

My head swam. I felt like throwing up, but I managed to hold it down. I stumbled around the cave, absorbing the environment. It was all jagged rock, along with one gaping tunnel lined with crumbling pillars. The cavern's floor was cold stone, and a strange purple in color. Confused and afraid, I took several deep breaths.

"Okay, okay," I mumbled, pressing my hands to either sides of my head. " _Think_ , Sean. Just what the heck happened? I was recording the twenty-first episode of my Undertale series... I saved my video to my Undertale Recordings file... I went to sleep... and then my world turned upside-down when I opened my eyes." I felt a little bit calmer. It wasn't much, of course, considering the chaotic series of events I'd just underwent, but at least my heart wasn't racing a marathon. "Now, the next step I would need to take would be... figure out where the hell I am."

I examined the cavern. As I had seen before, it was pretty much completely vertical, the rock-faces having virtually no footholds. So, climbing up and out of this was out of the question. I glanced around for any passageways out. The only exit from the cave I could see was the gaping tunnel I'd seen earlier, the one with all the crumbling pillars along its contours. I took a deep breath.

 _Well,_ I thought, _at least it looks like a way out_. _Maybe once I can get out of here, I can figure out how to get home. Wherever the hell I_ am _in the world_.

My feet moved forward, carrying me into the tunnel. It grew darker as the natural light from the shaft fell behind me, but not as dark as that terrifying void I'd been in earlier. I could at least make out the walls of the tunnel, even though I had to strain my eyes to do so. I pressed forward, forcing myself not to think too much about the situation. If I did, I was afraid I'd freak out and go insane.

Finally, I emerged into a wide cavern with a single glowing lamp on the roof. It shone down on a patch of earth that cropped up out of the purple stone floor uncannily. And growing out of the earth was a lone yellow flower.

I blinked. Flowers beneath the Earth? What sense did that make? They shouldn't be able to grow with no proper sunlight. That small lamp on the roof was definitely nowhere near enough light for photosynthesis, as it barely cast enough light to illuminate a dim circle around the earth patch. Blinking, I bent down to get a better look at the flower...

And nearly had a heart attack.

Because, grinning up at me, was a cartoony face that seemed at once drawn on the flower, and a part of its very being.

"No freaking way," I gasped, my eyes wider than moons. "No way could this be happening."

I rubbed my eyes, sure I was seeing things. The face was still there, smirking like a high-school jock who always get what they want. I took a frightened step back, unable to believe what was clearly in front of me. No way should _it_ be real. No way could I have just met _it_. _It_ was supposed to be a video game antagonist... just a fictional character in a friendly universe filled with an amazing cast. My hands shook, and my mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

No way could I really be seeing this thing right now. Because it was... it was...

The flower's cartoonish mouth opened, and in a shrill, almost ear-breaking voice, it exclaimed, "Howdy! I'm Flowey - - Flowey the flower! But... you already knew that, didn't you?"

 _Well, shit_ , I gulped.

* * *

 **Yep, I've been pulled into the unbelievably amazing hype train of _Undertale_ , easily the best video game in existence. I was introduced to it through Game Grumps. So if you don't like this fanfic, go cry to them about it. But clearly, being a fanfiction writer and reader, I couldn't hold back the plot bunnies, and so this little gem was born! A YouTuber falling into his favorite game... this should definitely be one heck of an interesting ride.**

 **If you liked this story so far, please follow and/or favorite; it shows your appreciation of my writing, and it helps keep me going. What does that more so, though, are reviews, so go ahead and write a few lines telling me whatcha thought. It doesn't have to be an entire essay; any review is much loved, and I do read every single one I get.**

 **Well, that's all for this chapter, folks. Thanks for reading! -TheRealEvanSG**


	2. Video Game Fighting is Weird IRL

Chapter 2: Video Game Fighting is Weird IRL

I stared agape at Flowey for several long moments. I made no movements whatsoever, unable to believe that the damned thing was truly there in front of me, grinning like a little devil. A single bead of sweat trickled down my cheek. The shackles of my neck stood on end, and it had nothing to do with the cool breeze flowing from behind me. The only thought that ran through my mind was _Shit shit shit shit shit shit_!

A million questions ripped through my mind. I opened my mouth in an attempt to say something, but all that came out was a terrified squeak.

Flowey threw his petal-lined head back and laughed. "Wow, mister! I knew you were an idiot the first time you played, but I never knew you were brain-dead!"

"P-Played?" I stuttered, shaking my head, eyes blinking like a drunk's. "W-Wait, you're talking like you know me, and you know that Undertale's just a video game. That should be impossible. Assuming I... I really did..." ( _Fall into Undertale_ , I thought to myself, still baffled as to how something like that could even happen.) "...you shouldn't know me. I should be just another person to come into the Underground." While my mouth ran on its own, I took several frightened steps backward. Can you blame me? Even when it was just a game, Flowey had managed to completely terrify me within the first couple minutes. In real life, he was even more creepy and horrible. "W-Why... what's going on?" I squeaked.

He shook his head, biting his flowery lip to hold back laughter. "Sean, Sean, Sean," he chided, as a father would to his child. "If there's one thing you should know about this world, it's _kill or be killed._ You spent days trying to kill me in the game... yet you were never able to. Now it's my turn." Flowey smirked thinly, and before I could run, my chest warmed. I winced, and from it emerged something red and heart-shaped. The yellow flower laughed. "See that? Normally I'd explain what this is, and try to trick you into death, but of course you already know what's going on here, don'tcha... SeanBon?"

I stared in disbelief. "D-Did you just... is that my... Soul?"

"Cheers to the idiot!" exclaimed Flowey, rolling his eyes. "Got it in one." His somewhat peaceful smirk suddenly switched completely, becoming an ugly, demonic grin like he was barely holding back laughter. I yelped and reeled back. My Soul, however, stayed in place, floating against my will in midair. It was so close I could close my hand around it.

"Wait, wait, I don't wanna fight you!" I pleaded hurriedly. "Please! Just... this is a dream. It's all dream. Any second I'll wake up and everything will be - -"

Flowey's eyes flashed a devilish red. " **DIE,** " he commanded, and white, shuriken-esque bullets blinked into existence. They surrounded my Soul in a perfect circle, offering no sign of escape. I trembled and closed my eyes. _Please, Toriel,_ I silently pleaded. _I know I'm not Frisk. I know I look nothing like Chara. But please, wherever you are, please save me!_

As if on cue, I heard a soft, female voice chide, "What a terrible evil!" before Flowey screamed in pain. I opened my eyes just in time to see the jerk of a flower get beaned right in the face with an orange, sparking fireball, tossing him far off into the darkness of the room. I allowed myself to breathe a deep sigh of relief. The voice said, "Torturing such a poor young man like that... honestly, flowers these days!"

I collapsed to the floor, my knees shaky and my hands trembling. Into the dim light, just where Flowey had been before, stepped what looked like a cross between a goat and a woman. She wore a vibrant purple robe, somewhat like a pope's but more royal. Some kind of symbol, like a sphere with wings, was emblazoned on it in white. She had kind and soft eyes of a deep hazel hue. They had a strange calming effect. I felt racing heart slow back to normal as she examined me in my humiliated form. Once I was finally able to breathe again, I picked myself up. Immediately, exhaustion struck me; to me, it was still the middle of the night and I had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

"Goat Lady," I gasped, wiping sweat from my forehead, "thank you so, so much. You really saved my butt there."

She smiled warmly, offering her hand... hoof?... out for me to shake. I grasped it and gave her a very grateful shake."My name's Toriel," she said. "I am the caretaker of these Ruins. I come by these parts often, keeping an eye out for any humans who fall down here. You are the first human to come here in a long time... and you are quite older than many of the humans who have fallen previously. Have you got a name?"

"Yeah, Sean," I told her. "Sean Feelgood. Uh, could you maybe get me the heck away from here? I doubt that thing you did there's gonna keep Flowey down for long. And he seemed really, really eager to kill me."

Toriel nodded, her floppy goat ears bouncing with the motion. It was quite the funny sight to see, and if I hadn't just been about to die at the hands of a soulless-yet-self-aware flower, I probably would've chuckled at it. Her fur was milk-white, her nose that of a goat's. Two horns curled up out of her forehead, and I got the feeling that she could pack a _mean_ headbutt.

"Come, Sean," she decided. "I will guide you through the catacombs."

I swallowed. "Y-Yeah, that sounds good. This cavern is so stuffy."

My Soul shook, and slowly retreated back into my chest. A mechanical box soundlessly opened out of nowhere in front of me, freaking me out. _You won 0 EXP and 0 G,_ read a line of white text inside it.

I blinked. Wow, even that was real now? This day couldn't get any weirder.

"This way," said Toriel, and I realized with a start that the goat lady was already half-way to the other side of the room.

"Coming!" I called. I took a moment to inhale deeply and gather myself, before following her path out of the cavern. She led me through another arch and down a short tunnel - - it couldn't have been more than four or five feet - - which quickly gave way to another room, this one squarer than the last couple caves. The walls were made of stone bricks, cracked and stacked precariously upon each other. I raised my eyebrow. Whoever was the monster's architect might want to think about getting a new job. It looked like these walls would be completely demolished within the next couple years.

Toriel continued down the path, glancing over her shoulder several times to make sure I was keeping up. I wasn't far behind. Torches, mounted on the walls, helped me to see where I could safely step, yet I still occasionally tripped over a stray chunk of stone.

A strange nostalgia welled up in my heart as I followed Toriel. Memories of loading _Undertale_ for the first time swept through my mind. I had immediately seen the similarities to it and _Earthbound_ , which, before this, had been my old favorite game. I had been extremely uneasy when I met Flowey for the first time. Unfortunately for me, I had convinced myself that Flowey was the tutorial for the game's combat system; and so, like an idiot, I'd did what he said. That was part of the reason I'd been so terrified of Flowey back in that cavern. I knew _exactly_ what kind of damage he could do, even without the power of six human Souls.

Toriel and I came up to a double flight of stairs, leading up the walls on either side. The stairs, carved right out of the stones, hugged another patch of red flowers that poked up out of the floor. Something about them drew me to them. I found myself subconsciously walking to the red flowers. I stopped in the middle of the patch, and a calm, warm sensation embraced me. It was indescribable. I couldn't help but to pause, close my eyes, and just enjoy this weird feeling. My weariness noticeably faded. I felt completely awake, despite my lack of sleep for the day. And I didn't just feel awake, either... somehow, I felt more... determined.

"Get out of the flowers, Sean!" advised Toriel, breaking me out of my semi-trance. "That creature trying to kill you earlier might be able to pop up wherever they grow."

I blinked, and my reverie was completely shattered. I stepped gingerly out of the flowers. Yet as I energetically climbed up the steps on the left side, where Toriel stood waiting for me at the top, I couldn't help but feel attached to that place. It was as if a part of me still resided there, sleeping peacefully until I needed it.

Unaware as I was at the time, that was my first SAVE.

* * *

Toriel and I passed through several more rooms, each slowly becoming more complex than the last. The goat-lady explained - - although I already knew this, of course - - that the Ruins relied greatly on puzzles for progression between caverns. One door could only opened by stepping on buttons, inlaid within the floor, in a certain order, and then lifting a switch beside the door. Another could only be opened by flipping certain switches on the northern wall of the room. Streams flowed across the floor here and there, with wooden bridges arching over them for safe passage.

I stopped on one bridge and looked down into the water, staring at my wide-eyed reflection. It was the same as always; my windswept, chocolate hair sitting messily on my head, rather like a mop; my matching hazel eyes, not quite as soothing as Toriel's; my squarish jaw; and my crooked nose, which had never been quite as straight as it once had after I'd gotten it broken in a fist-fight as a kid. My skin was a disturbingly white pallor, so much so that chalk would be jealous. I looked like the reincarnation of Dracula, or perhaps Nearly-Headless Nick.

After making our way through a couple more rooms, Toriel and I paused in a bending corridor with a dummy set up in it.

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you," Toriel told me gently.

I raised my eyebrow. "Are they as freaky as Flowey?"

"Some might appear to be at first glance, but don't act on sights alone. In fact, many of the monsters living down here are actually rather lonely, and might wish to make friends with you. Should you encounter a monster and enter a fight, please remain calm and think about how to solve the conflict peacefully. Friendly conversations often help, as does complimenting the adversary, or giving him or her things. Different solutions work for different monsters. Why don't you try talking to that dummy over there?"

Toriel motioned to the dummy at the end of the room. I blinked.

"You want me to talk with a dummy?" I said uncertainly.

She nodded. "Give it a try. What occurs when you approach it may help prepare you for future fights you may get involved in."

"Oookaaay, Goat Mom," I slowly agreed, thinking in the back of my mind that she was a bit bonkers. Toriel seemed to blush a little at the title I'd given her. I couldn't quite tell, though; her cheek skin was hidden behind intensely white fur.

I made my way across the room, heading for the little dummy set up on a sort of wooden spear. For a few seconds, everything was business as usual. Then, when I was about three feet away from it, the world suddenly went black and white, and I found myself frozen in place. I yelped in shock. A paper-thin box popped up in front of me, like the one that had blinked into existence after the Flowey dealio.

Text appeared in the box: _*You encountered the Dummy_.

I swallowed. Uhhh... just what was I supposed to do now, anyway?

Below the dialogue box, several orange boxes describing different kinds of actions blinked into being. One said, FIGHT. Another, ACT. The third read, ITEM, and the last said, MERCY. It was very obviously the sort of fight sequences from the game; and it utterly freaked me out that it was happening right here, right now, in real life.

"Well, things just got... very interesting," I said to myself as soft, electronic music struck up out of nowhere. "OK, so if it's just like in the game, then I guess I should choose... ACT."

I lifted my arm, just about the only major action I could take for the time being, and I hit the ACT box. The text in the dialogue box changed:

* _Check *Talk_

Well, I supposed there was only one thing I could do to progress the fight, really. Somewhat embarrassed, I spoke up. "Uh... Hey, there, Mister Dummy. What's it like being a... bag on a pole?"

It didn't seem much for conversation. In fact, it looked like it would fall over any second. I glanced behind me, where I could still see Toriel standing by the entrance, black-and-white as everything was. Her lips had curled up into a pleased grin. I giggled awkwardly. She seemed rather happy with me. I looked back at the dummy, and the dialogue box between us was different: _YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 0 G._

The five boxes closed, and the world returned to full Technicolor.

I blinked. That had been... stupidly easy. Of course, if the original game was anything to go by, the fights were going to get a lot tougher, very quickly.

"Ah, very good, Sean!" Toriel cheered, coming up behind me and clapping two proud goat hands on my shoulders. I grinned, even though I felt a bit like a moron. "Now that you know how to fight, let's move forward once more."

She exited through a doorway lined with vines. I rubbed the side of my head. "I was wrong," I said blankly to myself. "This day _did_ get a lot weirder."

We hadn't gotten more than half-way through the next room, which abruptly turned off to the right, before I was suddenly halted. The world again turned black-and-white, the dialogue box appeared, and the four action boxes appeared below it. Above the boxes, a much-larger-than-normal frog sat, waiting for me to make a move. I had encountered another fight.

"Oh, come on!" I grumbled. "Is this going to happen all the time now?"

* _Froggit attacks you!_ explained the dialogue box helpfully. I rolled my eyes. My arm raised almost on its own and hit the ACT button. Seeing that one of my choices of action could be to compliment it, I sighed and said, "Oh, hello, Froggit. Did anyone ever mention how cool it is that you can jump so high? Because I wish I could have legs like those."

The oversized amphibian preened proudly.

 _*Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway_ , the dialogue box told me. Before I could do anything, however, the box suddenly compacted, and my chest warmed. My Soul floated out in front of me, into the box, leaving me to stare at it agape. This hadn't happened in the game - - in the game, Goat Mom was supposed to come and glare at the Froggit, thus making it skulk away. But before I could vocally point out this world change, what appeared to be little white flies swarmed out from the sides of the box. They all flew in a path generally towards my Soul.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I gulped. _Okay, okay, how do I dodge these? I don't have any experience dodging in battles yet!_

I took a deep breath and imagined the little, red heart sliding quickly to the left, avoiding all of the flies in the process.

Surprisingly, my Soul followed suit. The chalky flies buzzed by harmlessly. Once each one had gone, my Soul retreated back into my chest, and the dialogue box went back to normal. I let out a great sigh of relief I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

The Froggit's name was yellow this time, and I blinked. "I suppose it's as good a time as any to try out that MERCY command," I said to myself with a shrug. I lifted my hand and hit MERCY. The text in the dialogue box changed:

* _Spare  
*Flee_

"Uh... Hey, Froggit," I said. "I don't really wanna fight you. That cool with you? We friends?"

The dialogue box read, _*Froggit spared you_ , and the world once again flashed back to normal. The different boxes from the fight disappeared, and I could move again. In the dim light of the torches on the walls, I could see Toriel waiting for me farther down a corridor in the room. I quickly caught up to her, and we continued forth together.

"I saw you fighting that Froggit," Toriel admitted, her eyes twinkling. "You appeared to have it completely under control, though. Very good job, Sean!"

I allowed a confident grin to turn up my lips. My first fight had went by completely smoothly, and I hadn't even needed Toriel to bail me out.

Maybe I _could_ survive down here in the Underground.

* * *

 **And there's a second chapter done and done! Now, for those of you who are really big fans of Undertale, you'll probably notice a lot of dialogue is different from the game in this chapter. Obviously, there's going to be a fair bit of differences from the original game since Sean's in the Underground as the seventh human, and not Frisk. They're only going to get bigger and more noticeable as the story progresses, too.**

 **I hope you're enjoying this new fanfiction so far! If you are, go ahead and leave a follow, favorite, and/or review. I really like all the great reviews I've gotten so far, and I'm glad you guys seem to enjoy the story. I will definitely keep making more chapters. Just don't expect one every day - - I have a bit of a busy schedule, and so I'll write when I can... but that might not be for a bit. Don't be surprised if I end up taking a couple weeks, or even a month between chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading! -TheRealEvanSG**


End file.
